First Love
by NihonNoTamashi
Summary: Les enfants croient toujours dur comme fer qu'ils ne seront jamais séparés de leurs amis. Erreur. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver. Existe-t-il pourtant un moyen, pour que l'histoire se termine bien? [Infinite] (shônen-ai)


Deuxième défi avec Myinahla, après Animal. Je vous laisse découvrir le pairing, j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira.

* * *

**First Love**

Les enfants croient toujours dur comme fer qu'ils ne seront jamais séparés de leurs amis. Erreur. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver. Et en grandissant ils se rendent alors compte qu'il y a pire que la séparation en elle-même. C'est-à-dire que l'éloignement géographique entraine invariablement l'éloignement affectif, quelques soient les promesses.

Existe-t-il pourtant un moyen, pour que l'histoire se termine bien?

**xxx**

_Séoul, 2013_

Les néons colorés de la rue piétonne éclairaient les nombreux passants, malgré la nuit tombée. Il était déjà une heure et demie du matin, mais c'était de toute façon dans ces heures-ci que l'endroit était le plus fréquenté. Pourquoi ? Parce que cette rue des profondeurs de la capitale sud-coréenne était dédiée aux plaisirs de la nuit : bars, discothèques, love hôtels… Les façades des bâtiments, très colorées et illuminées, interpellaient l'œil de la foule, de la musique s'échappait de certaines boîtes de nuit… Le tout étant à la fois agressif pour les yeux et les oreilles. Mais après tout, ceux qui étaient là l'avaient choisi.

Dans un des bars à la devanture enfumée par les cigarettes, un homme d'une trentaine d'années se trouvait assis à une table, seul. Devant lui, un cocktail coloré. Il semblait attendre quelqu'un en jouant distraitement avec la paille à forme bizarre dans son verre d'alcool. Il portait un pantacourt de toile beige et un marcel de couleur ocre. Il avait l'air tendu, et fatigué.

Il venait juste de rentrer en Corée, après un périple d'un an dans différents pays, pour son travail. Il appréhendait la rencontre qui allait suivre.

**xxx**

_Boryeong, 1986_

Deux enfants se couraient après en riant aux éclats, sous les arbres d'un jardin public. Le temps était doux pour la saison, bien qu'on soit en mars, ils étaient vêtus de simples pantacourts et tee-shirts. Un rayon de soleil perçait entre les feuillus et auréolait les jeunes garçons quand ils passaient en dessous. Une femme brune d'une trentaine d'années, assise sur un banc non loin d'eux, les surveillait du coin de l'œil tout en lisant une revue. Quand le plus petit des enfants vint à chuter, se prenant les pieds dans une grosse racine, l'autre se laissa tomber à ses pieds et frotta activement ses genoux, faisant de nouveau rire l'accidenté.

La chute oubliée, les deux enfants reprirent leur jeu, incompréhensible pour les grandes personnes.

Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques instants pour regarder une famille de canards se régaler du pain que leur donnait une dame âgée. Le canard mangea tout, si bien que la canne et ses petits partirent chercher leur nourriture ailleurs. Les deux enfants ramassèrent alors des gravillons et les langèrent sur le volatile qui prit la fuite sans demander son reste.

« _Yeollie, Myung, on y va ! Appela la dame brune qui s'était rapprochée d'eux. »

Se retournant en symbiose, ils se mirent à courir pour la rejoindre.

« _Voyons les garçons, pourquoi vous avez fait fuir ce pauvre canard ? Reprocha-t-elle gentiment en se baissant pour frotter les genoux du plus petit.

_Il a mangé tout le pain, la madame canard et les bébés canards y z'en ont même pas eus ! Déclara Sungyeol d'un air farouche, croisant ses bras sur son torse.

_Oui c'est vrai, y z'en ont même pas eu ! Répéta Myungsoo.

_Allons allons, ce n'était pas bien méchant. Il faut y aller maintenant, on reviendra demain s'il fait beau.

_S'il fait pas beau on s'envolera dans le ciel réveiller le soleil !

_Comme des zoizeaux ! S'exclama Myungsoo, très zenthousiaste. »

Madame Lee attrapa chaque enfant par une main, les écoutant raconter leurs histoires en marchant tranquillement.

« _Des oiseaux qui volent très très haut !

_Et on rapportera des étoiles à nos mamans pour qu'elles se fassent un collier avec ! »

La mère de Sungyeol regarda le meilleur ami de son fils d'un air attendri. Son esprit divagua quelques instants, le temps de penser à ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire pour le dîner. Le bavardage incessant des garçons constituait alors un bruit de fond, et il finit par la sortir de sa torpeur.

« _Hé bah moi, j'ai un nouveau sien !

_Un sien comment ?

_Un sien avec des poils tout doux ! Répondit en souriant Myungsoo.

_Maman maman je veux voir le sien de Soo !

_Pas ce soir mon chéri, il est trop tard. Et tu lui as demandé s'il était d'accord avant ? Répondit distraitement Madame Lee.

_Soo soo, je peux voir ton sien ?

_Voui. Acquiesça le plus petit.

_Il s'appelle comment ?

_Il s'appelle Le sien. Déclara très sérieusement Myungsoo.

_Le sien ?

_Mon papa il crie « Le sien ! » et il vient.

_Aaaah ! S'exclama Sungyeol, ayant enfin compris. »

Le chemin du parc au domicile de la famille Kim n'étant pas très long, ils se retrouvèrent bientôt devant la porte. Myungsoo serra son ami dans ses petits bras et déposa un bisou sur la joue de Madame Lee avant de rentrer chez lui, voir son « sien ».

**xxx**

_Boryeong, 1989_

« _Hanabi, pas si vite ! »

Myungsoo, âgé de huit ans, courrait derrière Hanabi, alias « le sien ».

« _Yeollie, aide-moi au lieu de rire ! Se plaignit Myungsoo. »

Sungyeol, en effet, était adossé à un érable dans le jardin de son ami et trouvait plus marrant de le regarder essayer d'attraper son chien que de l'aider. Le berger australien était couvert de mousse, et en avait semé un peu partout dans la maison, provoquant la colère de Madame Kim.

Myungsoo avait dû laver Hanabi, mais le jeune chien avait sauté hors de la baignoire alors qu'il n'était pas rincé et c'est ce qui avait conduit à la situation actuelle. Comme pour provoquer son maître, Hanabi jappa joyeusement et se roula dans l'herbe fraichement tondue, s'amusant comme un chiot. Sungyeol s'écroula de rire sous son arbre. Madame Kim sortit de la maison et s'adressa à son fils, encore énervée.

« _Myungsoo, j'ai nettoyé tout le couloir alors tu vas rincer Hanabi dehors, avec le tuyau d'arrosage.

_Mais Maman, il aime pas l'eau froide !

_Tant pis, il n'avait qu'à rester dans la baignoire ! »

Sur ces paroles définitives, elle rentra dans la maison. Myungsoo poussa un soupir et alla déplier le tuyau d'arrosage, bien trop lourd pour lui. La charge s'allégea considérablement quand Sungyeol le rejoignit pour l'aider. A deux, ils réussirent à attraper le chien fou et à l'attacher à l'arbre pour le rincer, tout en profitant pour se mouiller eux-mêmes, l'occasion étant trop tentante. Mouillés mais souriant, ils jouèrent avec Hanabi pour se sécher, et pour se faire pardonner. C'était les vacances d'été et les parents de Sungyeol étaient partis voir des amis à une centaine de kilomètres de Boryeong. Le petit garçon était donc resté chez son meilleur ami.

Ils étaient toujours fourrés ensemble depuis leur naissance. Leurs parents se connaissaient depuis de nombreuses années, les deux enfants avaient donc été en quelque sorte élevés ensemble, et s'entendaient à merveille. A tel point que plusieurs personnes du voisinage avaient finis par les croire frères. Sungyeol habitait tout près, à seulement cinq minutes à pieds.

Même Hanabi ne faisait pas de distinction, leur distribuant à tous les deux la même dose d'amour et de léchouilles.

Une fois suffisamment secs pour rentrer dans la maison sans se faire disputer par Madame Kim, Myungsoo et Sungyeol filèrent se changer dans la chambre du plus jeune, passant par la cuisine en redescendant pour se servir en biscuits avant de rejoindre le jardin. Hanabi mâchouillait sa laisse d'un air triste, espérant sans doute pouvoir s'échapper. Arrivant à son niveau, Myungsoo plongea son visage dans la fourrure de son chien et murmura.

« _Tu sens bon mon chien maintenant, et t'es tout doux. »

**xxx**

_Boryeong, 1990_

Deux ronds de buée s'étalaient sur la vitre du salon de la famille Lee. Myungsoo et Sungyeol, le nez collé à la vitre, observaient la neige tomber doucement derrière les carreaux, tapissant le sol d'une couche blanche d'apparence moelleuse. Hanabi grattait la porte d'entrée avec insistance, dans l'espoir qu'on le laisse sortir jouer dans la neige. Mais Madame Lee avait été catégorique, pas de chien mouillé sur ses tapis indiens. Pour les deux garçons, c'était pareil, ils attendaient avec impatience que la nuit passe pour aller jouer dehors quand le soleil serait levé. La neige tombait depuis quelques heures déjà et il y en avait une bonne épaisseur.

Dans le salon, les adultes discutaient autour d'un verre, ne prêtant pas plus attention que ça aux deux enfants. La cheminée où flambait un bon feu diffusait sa douce chaleur, qui contrastait avec la température extérieure.

« _Soo tu viens ? On va jouer dans ma chambre ? Finit par demander Sungyeol, se reculant en laissant sur la vitre la trace de son nez et de ses mains.

_J'arrive. Murmura le dit-Soo en se décollant de la paroi. »

Les deux enfants montèrent à l'étage en courant, tapant des pieds dans l'escalier en bois. S'allongeant ensuite par terre sur la moquette beige, ils sortirent de sa caisse le train miniature de Sungyeol et montèrent le circuit.

« _Toi tu prends la locomotive, et moi je fais le chef de gare d'accord ?

_D'accord. On dit qu'il faut que le train aille chercher des gens très très loin où il fait froid.

_Dans mon jardin il fait froid. Remarqua très justement Sungyeol.

_Mais nan ! Dans un autre pays ! »

Sungyeol ouvrit grand les yeux.

« _Si loin ?

_Bah oui, le conducteur du train c'est un aventurier.

_Les aventuriers c'est dans la jungle, pas dans le froid. Fit Sungyeol en fronçant les sourcils.

_C'est comme on veut, un aventurier ça aventure partout.

_Bon alors le conducteur de train aventurier il doit aller chercher sa femme qui s'abrite dans un igloo. »

Myungsoo pouffa de rire.

« _Et les autres passagers alors ? Ils s'en vont pourquoi ?

_Lui c'est pour accompagner son ami l'aventurier.

_Et elle c'est pour se marier avec un gens de la jungle. Inventa Myungsoo.

_Et puis ils prendront plein d'autres passagers après. À Boryeong y'a personne.

_A Séoul ! Paraît qu'y a plein d'étrangers là-bas.

_Tu crois que les étrangers voudront bien monter dans notre train ?

_Bah oui ? Pourquoi pas ?

_Ils ont peur être peur d'avoir froid dans les igloos ?

_On les mettra dans la jungle avant. Affirma le plus jeune.

_D'accord, alors c'est partit. Tout le monde monte dans le train, on referme les portes ! »

Myungsoo fit alors rouler le train miniature le long des rails, jusqu'à revenir à la gare.

« _Séoul, dix minutes d'arrêt ! Lança Sungyeol, prenant très à cœur son rôle de chef de gare.

_Il est super rapide ce train ! Remarqua Myungsoo.

_C'est normal, l'aventurier il l'a trafiqué parce qu'il aime la vitesse !

_Woaw !

_On repart bientôt ! Y'a un monsieur méchant qui vient de se cacher dans le train pour échapper à la police. »

Les enfants, trop absorbés par leur jeu, n'entendirent pas quelqu'un monter les escaliers. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, ils se retournèrent pour découvrir Monsieur Kim dans l'embrasure.

« _Myungsoo il est tard, dis au revoir à Sungyeol on rentre.

_Oh nooon Papa ! Chouina le garçon.

_Dépêche-toi, vous jouerez ensemble demain. »

A contrecœur, Myungsoo salua son ami et suivit son père au rez-de-chaussée, avant de rentrer chez eux.

**xxx**

_Boryeong, 1993_

« _Maman?

_Oui Myungsoo?

_Je peux t'emprunter ton téléphone pour envoyer un message à 'Yeol s'il te plait?

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux lui demander ? »

Madame Kim se retourna pour regarder son fils qui se tenait debout, dans l'embrasure de la porte du salon.

_Un truc…

_Quel genre de truc ?

_Raah mais un truc, j'pas besoin de t'expliquer !

_Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il s'agit encore de mon portable. Et j'estime devoir connaître la raison pour laquelle tu veux me l'emprunter.

_Tant pis, j'me débrouillerais. Lâcha Myungsoo, avant de repartir dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. »

Il pesta un moment, pourquoi devrait-il raconter à sa mère ce qu'il allait demander à son meilleur ami ? C'était totalement absurde! Il dut pourtant attendre le lendemain, qu'il voie Sungyeol en allant au collège, puisque son père n'avait pas de téléphone portable.

Quand Myungsoo arriva dans la cours du collège, Sungyeol n'était pas à leur endroit habituel. Inquiet, il parcourut l'endroit des yeux jusqu'à apercevoir son ami sous le préau. Avec une fille. Ils avaient l'air relativement proche de l'avis du garçon qui soupira. Ce n'était pas la première fois… Sungyeol n'avait que treize ans mais c'était déjà un sacré dragueur. Contrairement à Myungsoo qui se fichait des filles comme de ses premières chaussettes. Surtout les filles de leur âge, idiotes pour la plupart, et même pas belles. D'ailleurs il se demanda ce que Sungyeol pouvait bien trouver à celle qui se trouvait en face de lui, avec ses oreilles qui dépassaient par-dessus ses cheveux. Myungsoo décida d'ignorer son ami, de toute façon quand il était parti avec une fille, aucune chance de pouvoir avoir une discussion de la journée. C'était peut-être aussi pour cette raison que Myungsoo ne supportait pas les filles… Un peu de jalousie…

Le lendemain, Sungyeol était de nouveau accessible, au grand soulagement de Myungsoo qui marcha vers lui d'un pas décidé.

« _Yo Myung, la forme ? Demanda le plus âgé d'un ton enjoué.

_Ouais, comme d'hab.

_Alors tu viens samedi ou pas ?

_Si tu n'avais pas été aussi occupé hier matin, tu aurais su que oui, je viens. Répondit Myungsoo d'un ton réprobateur.

_Hé m'agresse pas dès le matin, c'est elle qui est venu me voir. Se défendit Sungyeol.

_Vu sa tête, j'aurais dû m'en douter… En plus d'où tu sors que je t'agresse ? J't'ai juste fait remarquer quelque chose.

_Bon, c'est cool si tu viens en tout cas. »

La conversation s'arrêta là, malgré la concession de Sungyeol qui avait essayé de la détourner. Myungsoo se demanda s'il faisait bien d'aller chez lui ce samedi. Il avait l'impression que Sungyeol s'éloignait un peu. Et c'était désagréable, car il était plutôt du genre possessif avec lui. Il tenait à son meilleur ami.

**xxx**

Boryeong, 1995

Myungsoo échangea un regard complice avec Sungyeol, placé à l'autre bout de la salle de classe. Il faut croire que les professeurs n'avaient pas encore compris que c'était séparés qu'ils faisaient le plus de chahut. Forcément, avec plus de distance, il fallait parler plus fort pour se faire comprendre! Ils avaient bien essayé les talkies walkies mais ça grésillait trop.

Le professeur était en train d'écrire au tableau, et si ce n'est qu'ils le détestaient, il n'aurait pas su quelle matière il enseignait. C'est dire le peu d'attention qu'ils portaient au cours. Quelques rares élèves suivaient, mais le reste de la classe, sentant qu'il allait se passer quelque chose, regardait tour à tour les deux amis.

Ils avaient déjà eu le temps de se faire une réputation, même s'ils n'étaient au lycée que depuis deux mois. Ils ne s'étaient jamais autant ennuyés, c'est pourquoi ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord d'animer un peu leur classe, au nez et à la barbe des professeurs bien entendu.

Ils ne firent même pas semblant de travailler quand le professeur se retourna et les darda d'un regard soupçonneux. Comme s'il savait que quelque chose allait bouleverser le calme de son cours.

Quand il fut de nouveau de dos, Myungsoo fit un signe à Sungyeol et celui-ci se leva, tout naturellement. Il se déplaça jusqu'à la fenêtre et l'ouvrit, interpellant le professeur qui se retourna et soupira fortement.

« _Monsieur Lee, je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes avec cette fenêtre ?

_Avec cette fenêtre Monsieur ? Eh bien, je l'ouvre, comme vous pouvez le voir. »

Nouveau soupir de l'enseignant qui tentait de garder son self-control face au début d'insolence de son élève.

« _Et pour quelle raison avez-vous décidé d'ouvrir cette fenêtre ?

_Pour quelle raison ? C'est une excellente question. Mais … Honnêtement j'n'en sais rien. »

Sungyeol se tourna vers une fille assise à côté de la fenêtre et s'adressa à elle.

« _Et toi, tu l'sais pourquoi j'ai ouvert cette fenêtre? »

La fille secoua la tête timidement.

« _Vous voyez Monsieur, elle ne sait pas. Pourquoi vous me posez cette question en plus ? Quel est votre but ? »

Le professeur serra les poings et repris son cours, ne se préoccupant plus de Sungyeol. Grave erreur ! Myungsoo ricana en voyant que même les élèves auparavant intéressés regardaient maintenant le fauteur de trouble, accoudé à 'sa' fenêtre, tout sourire. Ils étaient au deuxième étage du bâtiment, qui datait un peu. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi Sungyeol avait pu ouvrir la fenêtre. Si elle avait été récente, il n'aurait pu l'ouvrir qu'en oscillo-battant. L'escalier de secours passait sur la façade, et Sungyeol essaya de calculer la distance entre le palier de métal et sa fenêtre. Tout ça bien sûr sous le regard de ses camarades et du professeur qui le surveillait, de peur qu'il ne fasse une bêtise. Comme s'il avait pu l'en empêcher de toute façon. Sungyeol retraversa la salle pour récupérer son sac, salua les élèves et enjamba la fenêtre avant de sauter. Le professeur tapa sur son bureau, courant vers la fenêtre, comme tous les occupants de la salle, trop curieux pour rester assis. Ils purent tous voir Sungyeol leur faire un signe, avant de descendre tranquillement l'escalier.

Myungsoo profita de l'agitation générale pour sortir de façon conventionnelle, par la porte, sans même se faire repérer par le professeur qui vociférait par la fenêtre.

Les deux amis se retrouvèrent peu après et se tapèrent dans la main.

« _Défi réussi. La prochaine fois c'est à toi de sauter par la fenêtre.

_Je te laisse ça, tu t'en es bien sorti quand même. Il allait presque péter un câble avant même que tu sautes

_C'est vrai que c'était drôle. »

**xxx**

Boryeong, 1998

Dans sa chambre plongée dans la pénombre, Sungyeol était affalé sur son lit. Le noir cachait les larmes qui mouillaient ses joues. Il pleurait silencieusement, tout s'évacuait. Il était déjà passé par plusieurs phases. Avec la colère… La veille, il avait cassé une vitre, déjà fragilisée certes, mais une vitre quand même. Il aurait voulu détruire la terre entière, pour que tout redevienne néant. Pour tout oublier. Les pleurs avaient suivis, bien qu'au départ ils soient aussi violents. Puis il s'était calmé, s'enfermant dans sa chambre, pleurant tout son saoul. Personne n'était venu le chercher. Bien sûr.

Qui aurait pu venir ? Sa mère avait mieux à faire, et puis elle devait faire face à sa propre tristesse, en tant qu'épouse. Myungsoo était venu, dès qu'il avait su, mais Sungyeol l'avait mis dehors. A ce moment, il ne pouvait pas supporter de voir quelqu'un. Sauf que maintenant, il aurait eu besoin de son calme, et de sa voix rassurante, de sa tendresse… Il avait besoin de l'entendre dire que tout n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, qu'il allait se réveiller un matin, et que tout serait comme d'habitude. Il réalisa justement l'inverse, que rien ne serait plus comme avant. L'air lui parut irrespirable, sa gorge le brûla atrocement, il se releva et marcha en titubant vers le lavabo. Il s'arrosa le visage, aspergeant autant la moquette de sa chambre en même temps. Il se laissa tomber au sol, n'essayant même pas d'amortir sa chute. A quoi bon de toute manière ? Qu'est-ce qui méritait qu'il se reprenne ? Il finit pourtant par envoyer un message à Myungsoo, espérant que celui-ci ne lui en voudrait pas d'avoir été presque violent avec lui la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus.

**De : Sungyeol**

« Soo… J'ai besoin de toi… »

Le plus jeune en soupira presque de soulagement quand il reçut ce message. Une journée qu'il attendait que l'autre se manifeste, préférant lui donner l'espace qu'il semblait vouloir. Il s'habilla en quatrième vitesse, prévint sa mère où il allait et courra presque dans la rue, attirant le regard des passants curieux.

Entrant chez Sungyeol, il ne s'étonna pas de ne trouver personne et se dépêcha de rejoindre son ami. Quand il entra dans la chambre, il lui fallut un moment pour s'habituer au changement de luminosité et pour remarquer que Sungyeol était prostré dans un coin, sanglotant doucement.

« _Je suis sincèrement désolé pour toi Yeollie, murmura Myungsoo en le prenant tendrement dans ses bras. »

Que pouvait-il dire d'autre dans de telles circonstances ? C'était la première fois qu'il vivait ça. Qu'ils vivaient ça. La douleur de Sungyeol faisait peine à voir. Il se laissa aller dans les bras du plus jeune, serrant convulsivement sa chemise déjà trempée de larmes entre ses doigts.

Myungsoo passa un long moment à bercer son aîné, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci s'assoupisse. Il souffla légèrement, un peu soulagé et le porta doucement jusqu'au lit, le déposant entre les couvertures qu'il déplia sur lui pour le couvrir. Il ne voulut pas le laisser seul, d'ailleurs Sungyeol n'avait pas non plus l'air de vouloir le lâcher, même endormi. Il se coucha alors à ses côtés, veillant sur son sommeil.

**xxx**

_Boryeong, 1999_

Myungsoo parcourut les trois cent mètres qui le séparaient de la maison de Sungyeol en un temps record. Il s'appuya contre la porte, le cœur battant comme un forcené. La nouvelle avait déjà laissé s'approcher la peur, il fallait qu'il parle à son ami rapidement. Il toqua à la porte, attendant qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Ce fut Madame Lee qui ouvrit la porte. Pâle et les traits tirés, comme toujours depuis huit mois, elle lui sourit pourtant tendrement.

« _Bonjour Myungsoo, entre je t'en prie. Sungyeol est dans le jardin.

_Bonjour Madame Lee, vous allez bien ? Salua poliment l'adolescent en entrant dans la maison.

_On fait aller, murmura celle-ci avant de refermer la porte. »

Myungsoo hocha la tête tristement. Ces huit derniers mois avaient été très difficiles, pour tous. Même si Sungyeol cachait très bien sa douleur depuis quelques temps... Myungsoo suivit le conseil donné et traversa la maison pour se rendre au jardin. Il aperçut Sungyeol, allongé dans l'herbe, les yeux fermés.

Il s'approcha silencieusement, et posa sa main sur l'épaule du plus âgé qui esquissa un très léger sourire.

« _Soo… Je suppose que ta mère t'a dit quelque chose, prononça-t-il lentement.

_Hm… Et c'est bien pour ça que je suis là. J'ai besoin d'explications… »

Sungyeol perdit son sourire, se mordant douloureusement la lèvre.

« _Ouvre les yeux Yeollie, s'il te plait, réclama Myungsoo.

_Non, j'ai juré que je ne pleurerais plus face à toi, débita rapidement le dit-Yeollie.

_C'est stupide. Il n'y a qu'avec moi que tu peux pleurer.

_Justement, tu as trop souffert par ma faute

_Trop souffert ? Tu rigoles là j'espère ? Murmura Myungsoo, sentant la lassitude le gagner. »

Sungyeol cligna plusieurs fois des paupières et ouvrit les yeux, plongeant son regard dans celui de son cadet.

« _Je ne rigole pas Soo, tu as supporté mes crises de larmes ces derniers temps, mais je vois bien que tu vas mal aussi. Et c'est justement de ma faute… »

Myungsoo se prit la tête dans les mains, énervé par le comportement de Sungyeol. Lui pensait juste que son ami n'avait pas de chance, et que c'est pour ça qu'il devait tout faire pour lui rendre le moral. Il n'avait pas choisi de perdre son père, en aucun cas ce n'était de sa faute.

« _Yeollie, arrête de penser que c'est de ta faute. Tu n'es coupable de rien, sauf peut-être de tout garder pour toi. Honnêtement. »

Sungyeol soupira doucement et referma les yeux, attrapant la main de Myungsoo à l'aveugle. Celui-ci lui serra la sienne et finis par s'allonger également dans l'herbe. Elle était plus jaune que verte à cause de la canicule de l'été, mais c'était toujours confortable.

« _Myungsoo… Je suis désolé. Lâcha soudain l'aîné. »

Le concerné releva la tête pour le regarder. Semblant comprendre son interrogation, Sungyeol poursuivit.

_Je suis désolé de t'abandonner ici alors que tu fais tout ton possible pour moi depuis huit mois. »

Myungsoo eut un rictus qui lui donna un air étrange. Il ne savait pas comment réagir à ça.

« _Je… Je crois que si je reste ici, je me rappellerais sans cesse ce qu'il s'est passé. Et puis je ne trouverais jamais de quoi faire mes études dans le coin. Alors il faut que je parte… »

Ça, Myungsoo l'avait bien compris. C'était même pour ça qu'il était venu aujourd'hui. Certes, il était triste du futur départ de Sungyeol. Même si triste n'était pas le bon mot. Anéanti serait plus juste, au vu de son état. Mais après tout, que pouvait-il y faire ? Il pensait également que le meilleur moyen pour lui serait de recommencer à zéro, en fuyant l'environnement quotidien. Mais lui aussi, Myungsoo, faisait partie de cet environnement quotidien. Et ça le blessait, profondément. Il allait devoir laisser Sungyeol partir, seul. Lui dire adieu pour un certain temps. Voir même pour toujours. Son optimisme semblait être parti en vacances. Des vacances desquelles on ne revient pas.

Myungsoo avait encore à faire à Boryeong, il n'envisageait pas de partir tout de suite. Il se remémora une conversation qu'ils avaient eue ensemble, quelques années plus tôt, sur leur idée de métier et d'études. Dieu, que ce temps lui paraissait loin maintenant !

Myungsoo caressa distraitement les cheveux de Sungyeol qui frémit. Il attendait toujours une réponse.

« _Je ne peux pas te retenir ici, ce serait trop égoïste de ma part, mais j'ai un truc à te demander quand même… »

Sungyeol entrouvrit les yeux, surpris par le ton étrange de sa voix.

_Oui… ? Demanda-t-il.

_Laisse-moi rester près de toi jusqu'à ce que tu partes… Implora Myungsoo.

Sungyeol ouvrit vraiment les yeux, surpris et touché par ces mots. Pour toute réponse, il se releva et prit tendrement Myungsoo dans ses bras, le serrant contre son torse. Myungsoo accepta l'étreinte et caressa le dos de Sungyeol.

« _Ne m'oublie jamais, je t'en prie. »

**xxx**

_Boryeong, 2000_

Myungsoo regarda avec un profond découragement la pile de cartons qui s'entassaient dans sa chambre. Il lui restait un bazar monstre à trier. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Il n'aurait jamais dû parier avec son père qu'il pourrait avoir débarrassé sa chambre en trois heures. Il ne soupçonnait pas la quantité d'affaires qui avaient eu le temps de prendre racine en un peu moins d'une vingtaine d'années. Il avait aussi retrouvé quantité d'affaires ne lui appartenant pas. Sungyeol, évidement. Pensant à lui, il vérifia qu'il n'avait pas reçu de message le peu de temps où il avait quitté son mobile des yeux. Environ six mois que Sungyeol était parti de Boryeong, et d'ordinaire, Myungsoo recevait des nouvelles tous les deux ou trois jours. Mais là, depuis une semaine, plus rien. Il haussa les épaules. Sungyeol avait sous-entendu qu'il était « très occupé ». Ce qui voulait dire « trop occupé pour te parler ». Il était à Séoul maintenant, et faisait des débuts très prometteurs dans le mannequinat. Il avait envoyé, il y a peu, quelques tirages photos à Myungsoo qui les avaient trouvés très réussis. Mais ça n'empêchait pas qu'il lui manquait…

Il finit par se remettre au travail, le rangement ne risquant pas de se faire tout seul. Six mois après Sungyeol, c'était à son tour de quitter Boryeong. Il ne savait pas encore précisément où il allait aller, il hésitait encore entre plusieurs écoles. Ce qui était sûr c'est qu'il ne voulait pas tenter Séoul dès le départ. Et puis c'était vraiment loin d'ici. Il voulait pouvoir revenir voir ses parents et la mère de Sungyeol le plus souvent possible. Ce dernier n'avait pas daigné revenir la voir depuis qu'il était parti. Myungsoo lui en voulait aussi un peu pour ça.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Myungsoo réussit à terminer son rangement et par la même occasion, se décida pour une école de journalisme, à Donghae**.** Il trouva rapidement un logement sur place et ses parents l'aidèrent à déménager. Il ne rechargeait plus son portable, ne recevant plus rien. Même si ça lui faisait du mal, il préférait ne plus penser à Sungyeol. C'était pire d'y penser…

**xxx**

_Séoul , 2002_

Sungyeol se laissait coiffer sans rien dire, jetant de temps à autre un coup d'œil dans le miroir pour vérifier que ça ne dégénérait pas. Déjà que sa couleur était bizarre, si en plus le gars coiffait ça n'importe comment… Il avait un shooting tout l'après-midi, pour une marque de vêtements. L'un des stylistes de la marque en question l'avait vu à un défilé et l'avait voulu comme modèle pour leur nouvelle collection printemps-été. Une occasion comme ça ne se refuse pas, et Sungyeol en avait été flatté. C'est pourquoi il se retrouvait à passer tout son après-midi dans ce studio. A coup sûr en rentrant chez lui le soir, il ne verrait plus que des flashs ! Il ne fallait pas croire que le métier de mannequin était de tout repos ! Depuis environ un an qu'il avait vraiment démarré, il avait le sentiment d'être occupé tout le temps. Bien sûr, c'était mieux que de ne rien avoir du tout. Et honnêtement, il était surpris par sa propre réussite. Oui, depuis qu'il était arrivé à Séoul, il avait bien progressé. Même s'il restait du chemin à faire…

La vibration de son portable contre sa cuisse le sortit de sa torpeur alors qu'il attendait que le staff du shooting change le décor pour les photos suivantes. Il regarda rapidement et constata que ce n'était qu'un message de son opérateur l'informant de l'état de son crédit pour le mois en cours. De toute façon, à part pour recevoir de la publicité ou des appels professionnels, son portable ne lui servait à rien. La seule personne à qui il parlait était Myungsoo, mais cela faisait vraiment longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas échangés quelques banalités. Il parlait bien avec une fille aussi, Jiyeon, qu'il avait rencontré sur un shooting. Mais ils n'avaient pas échangés leurs numéros.

Ses conversations avec Myungsoo s'étaient espacées de plus en plus, naturellement. Pour finir par s'arrêter complètement. Certes Sungyeol était un peu triste, mais après tout, si Myungsoo avait vraiment voulu le joindre, il aurait insisté un peu. Ils avaient grandis, et l'éloignement avait fait le reste. Mais certains jours, quand il allait vraiment mal, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que s'il n'était pas parti à Séoul aussi jeune, sa relation avec Myungsoo aurait encore pu s'améliorer. Alors que là, c'était l'effet inverse.

**xxx**

_Donghae , 2003_

Myungsoo, une pile de papiers sous le bras, marchait à grand pas dans le couloir menant au bureau du directeur de l'école. Ce dernier lui avait demandé de faire des recherches pour lui dans les archives, mais c'était complètement sortit de sa tête et il était maintenant à la limite d'être en retard. Il arriva devant la lourde porte en bois, complètement essoufflé. Il inspira profondément avant de toquer, attendant qu'on l'invite à entrer. Ça ne tarda pas, et il ouvrit la porte de sa main libre pour pénétrer dans le bureau. Le directeur était assis derrière son bureau, et semblait l'attendre.

« _Eh bien Myungsoo, aurais-tu pris du retard dans ton travail ?

_Non… Pas vraiment Monsieur ! J'ai juste été un peu pris par le temps… »

Le ton du directeur n'était pas désapprobateur, Myungsoo le sentit. Il s'approcha du bureau et posa les feuilles face à lui. L'homme remit ses lunettes et parcourut rapidement les pages.

« _Très bien, ça me semble être du bon travail, comme toujours.

_Merci Monsieur.

_Dis-moi Myungsoo, tu as choisis où tu allais partir après l'obtention de ton diplôme ?

_Non, pas encore… Je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer quitter cette école. »

Le directeur étouffa son rire en toussant légèrement.

« _C'est quand même le comble pour un futur journaliste prometteur, que de ne pas vouloir partir à l'aventure ! Il ne te reste plus beaucoup de temps en plus. »

Myungsoo rougit un peu et sourit.

« _Je n'ai pas dit ça, mais c'est juste que je ne sais pas où aller après.

_Hm… J'ai peut-être une piste pour toi, un ami qui cherche quelqu'un sur Séoul.

_Séoul ? Répéta Myungsoo.

_Oui. Reviens me voir dans quelques jours, je vais lui demander plus de précisions. Mais penses-y aussi.

_D'accord, merci Monsieur le directeur.

_Au revoir Myungsoo, je lirais ton dossier ce soir. »

Le jeune homme s'inclina respectueusement devant son aîné et sortit tranquillement du bureau.

Une fois dehors, il soupira. Il ne lui restait plus que deux mois avant d'avoir son diplôme de journaliste, et il ne savait vraiment pas dans quel domaine ni où il voulait travailler après. Séoul ? Niveau emploi c'était peut-être le meilleur endroit. Mais quel genre de journaliste recherchait l'ami du directeur ? Que serait-il sensé faire ?

Myungsoo retourna à la bibliothèque de l'école et s'installa à un ordinateur libre. Il tapa dans la barre d'adresse du moteur de recherche un nom. Lee Sungyeol. Les différents sites s'affichèrent très vite, présentant des données diverses et variées. Un fanclub officiel, une page biographique, des sites de photos… Myungsoo avait l'impression de ne plus être lié à Sungyeol, mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de suivre sa carrière, par le biais d'internet. Il n'y allait pas non plus tous les jours, à vérifier que telle ou telle chose avait changée, mais quelques fois par mois, histoire d'être au courant. Il ne savait même plus depuis combien de temps les liens avaient été rompus. Il ressentait toujours quelque chose pour lui, ça il ne pouvait le nier, mais quelle était la nature de ces sentiments qui pouvaient le rendre malade ?

Il avait changé de portable et avait donc perdu le numéro de Sungyeol. Qui n'était peut-être plus le sien depuis un moment d'ailleurs. Même s'il l'avait voulu, il aurait eu du mal à reprendre contact avec lui. Leur dernière vraie conversation lui avait laissé un goût amer. Il avait l'impression que tout était fini à présent.

Il avait appris par sa mère que Sungyeol était retourné voir la sienne. Une fois en plus de deux ans, bel effort ! Mais au moment où Sungyeol était à Boryeong, Myungsoo lui, était en Chine avec d'autres aspirant-journalistes, pour tourner une série de reportages, qui était leur projet de fin de deuxième année.

Quelques jours plus tard, le directeur rappela Myungsoo dans son bureau et lui expliqua les modalités de l'emploi qu'il pouvait lui offrir.

« _Mon ami Monsieur Park m'a fait cette demande : « Je cherche un jeune diplômé motivé, avec déjà un minimum d'expérience sur le terrain si possible. Son champ d'action se situerait dans Séoul et sa banlieue. J'aurais besoin de lui pour obtenir des rendez-vous avec des célébrités et les interviewer. Il y a énormément de demande de ce type en ce moment, de la part des magazines qui n'ont pas tous le temps de faire ça eux même. Le travail est donc bien rémunéré. Et de préférence quelqu'un qui s'en sort en photographie, à ce niveau ce n'est généralement pas terrible pour ceux que j'ai ici. » »

Myungsoo écouta attentivement ce que lui disais son directeur, analysant en même temps les données.

« _Et bien, qu'en penses-tu ?

_Je pense que j'ai les capacités requises, ainsi que la motivation.

_Bien, c'est ce que je pensais aussi. Dois-je te laisser un peu de temps pour réfléchir à cette opportunité ?

_Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait m'empêcher de partir à Séoul, et puis comme vous dîtes, c'est une opportunité et il n'est pas sûr que je trouve quelque chose de mieux ailleurs.

_Donc je réponds positivement à Monsieur Park ?

_Oui, je m'en remets à vous Monsieur le directeur.

_Il voudra surement te rencontrer dans les plus brefs délais, dans ce cas la visio-conférence serait une bonne idée, pour éviter de perdre du temps dans les transports.

_Je suis d'accord. Sur ce, je prends congé. Bonne fin de journée Monsieur.

_Au revoir Myungsoo. »

**xxx**

_Séoul, 2005_

Myungsoo vagabondait dans les rues sombres d'un quartier de Séoul dans lequel il n'était jamais venu avant ce jour. Il avait un très bon sens de l'orientation, et savait à peu près comment rentrer chez lui, même si ça faisait déjà une ou deux heures qu'il était parti. Même à cette heure-ci, il faisait encore chaud; le mois d'août était souvent étouffant dans la capitale. Il profitait de son samedi soir pour se promener, il avait travaillé toute la semaine d'arrache-pied. Entre le déménagement d'un de ses amis, qui venait d'arriver à Séoul, et son travail, il avait véritablement besoin de détente.

Il passa devant une boîte de nuit, où se massait une horde de gens surexcités qui sautaient déjà partout. La musique s'entendait depuis la rue, un son pop destiné à faire danser la foule à l'intérieur.

Myungsoo ne s'arrêta pas, il n'aimait pas spécialement ça. Il erra encore un moment avant de rentrer chez lui, y parvenant sans trop de mal. Il avait toujours remercié son instinct, grâce à lui il se perdait rarement. Il lui suffisait de l'écouter. Arrivé devant son immeuble, il tapa le code et grimpa rapidement les trois étages. Quand il tourna la clé dans la serrure, il sut que quelqu'un était entré chez lui.

Effectivement, il découvrit un jeune homme sur le canapé. Celui-ci semblait dormir. Myungsoo s'approcha doucement de lui, se baissant pour regarder son visage. L'endormi ouvrit les yeux, se sentant inconsciemment observé.

« _Sungjong-ah, tu as encore oublié de tourner deux fois le verrou quand tu as refermé.

_Ah ! Pardon Hyung !

Myungsoo ébouriffa un peu les cheveux de son dongsaeng.

« _Tu avais besoin de quelque chose ?

_Pas vraiment… Je me sentais juste un peu seul, et puis mes voisins ont commencé à faire des bruits bizarres… »

Sungjong rougit violemment, ce qui renseigna Myungsoo sur la nature de l'activité des voisins en question.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés quand Sungjong était arrivé à l'école de journalisme de Donghae, pour faire un stage. Il était alors en fin de première année. Il venait de loin et avait besoin de quelqu'un pour le guider dans cette grande école. Myungsoo lui avait alors servit de guide et le il avait été fasciné par le charisme que le plus jeune dégageait même en ne faisant rien de spécial, et lui avait demandé s'il pouvait le prendre en photo. C'est ainsi que leur histoire d'amitié avait commencé, un jour venteux de juin à Donghae. Ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de temps pour eux, puisque Myungsoo avait obtenu son diplôme avec brio un mois après et était partit habiter à Séoul. Mais il avait attendu Sungjong, qui venait juste de le rejoindre. Sungjong était perdu dans cette ville qu'il trouvait immense, alors il venait souvent chez Myungsoo, qui était la seule personne qu'il connaissait vraiment.

Il travaillait comme journaliste pour un magazine de mode, sujet qui l'avait toujours passionné. Il s'occupait donc d'interviewer et de faire des articles sur des mannequins, des stylistes, des couturiers etc. Myungsoo quand à lui, travaillait toujours pour Monsieur Park, l'homme avec qui il avait fait ses débuts. Il avait déjà interrogé nombre de figures célèbres et son sérieux et son professionnalisme plaisaient. Il avait déjà eu le temps de se faire une certaine réputation dans le métier, même si ça faisait moins de deux ans qu'il travaillait.

Quand Sungjong avait eu son diplôme, Myungsoo était venu le féliciter à Donghae, et en profita pour aller saluer son ancien directeur, grâce à qui, en partie, il avait une bonne situation professionnelle. Avant de rentrer à Séoul, il passa également à Boryeong, voir ses parents et la mère de Sungyeol. Malgré le fait que celui-ci ne revenait jamais la voir, elle était tout de même sa première fan, gardant précieusement chaque mention de son nom dans les journaux. Myungsoo trouva que ses parents avaient vieillis, mais le fait de passer quelques jours avec eux leur redonna un peu d'énergie. Il avait déjà quitté Boryeong depuis près de cinq ans, comme le temps passait vite !

Après son 'congé' de cinq jours, il était revenu à Séoul épuisé par tous ses trajets, prenant une journée pour se reposer avant d'aider Sungjong à emménager près de chez lui. Sa semaine fatigante avait été suivie d'une semaine de travail intensif, puis encore du rangement de l'appartement de Sungjong. Voilà pourquoi il avait eu besoin de sortir prendre l'air un moment.

« _Hé, Hyung ! L'interpella soudain le plus jeune.

_Oui ?

_Tu étais passé où ?

_Je me suis promené, un peu, quelque part en ville, répondit évasivement Myungsoo.

_Je vois. Je voulais juste te voir un peu, je vais rentrer maintenant.

Sungjong se releva du canapé et épousseta son pantalon.

« _Tu peux rester, Sungjong-ah.

_Merci, mais si je tarde encore trop je ne saurais plus rentrer. On se voit plus tard ? »

Il se rapprochait de la porte en parlant.

« _Quand tu veux, sourit le plus âgé.

_Bonne soirée Hyung.

_A toi aussi Dongsaeng, fait attention en rentrant.

_Promis ! Sourit Sungjong avant de sortir. »

**xxx**

_Séoul, 2006_

« _Sungyeol, dépêche-toi tu vas finir par être en retard ! »

Le concerné regarda son manager d'un air énervé. Il cherchait sa tablette depuis une demi-heure et son manager l'avait réveillé en retard.

« _La faute à qui ? Et puis je ne sais même pas où on va.

_Au café anglais, celui de la semaine dernière.

_Pour quoi faire?

_Interview.

_J'aurais dû m'en douter… Râla le mannequin.

_Tu devrais être fier qu'autant de gens veulent avoir une interview de toi. Le sermonna l'homme.

_Mais c'est toujours les mêmes questions ! D'où venez-vous, avez-vous une petite amie, avez-vous toujours voulu être mannequin, êtes-vous proches de vos parents… Ils pourraient varier un peu.

_Peut-être que cette fois-ci sera la bonne.

_Je l'espère. Soupira Sungyeol.

Il finit par mettre la main sur sa tablette, qui avait glissé entre les coussins du canapé, comme par magie. Il attrapa rapidement son écharpe et son sac et suivit son manager hors de l'appartement.

Le chemin jusqu'au café se fit dans le silence, Sungyeol envoyait des messages et le manager restait attentif sur la route, pour ne pas risquer d'avoir un accident.

Arrivé au lieu de rendez-vous, Sungyeol essaya de paraître heureux d'être là, même si à l'intérieur, il en avait vraiment marre. Les deux hommes entrèrent dans le café et s'installèrent à une table, commandant deux boissons. Le serveur parti vers le bar et un jeune homme au visage fin et aux cheveux longs entra, semblant chercher quelqu'un. Le manager de Sungyeol lui fit signe et le jeune homme se dirigea vers eux avec un sourire. Il s'inclina avant de prendre place près d'eux et de se présenter.

« _Bonjour, je m'appelle Lee Sungjong. Je dois vous interviewer pour le magazine Reflet de mode, qui, vous le savez peut-être, est plus centré sur la mode en elle-même que sur les potins sur les idoles. Ce qui doit vous rassurer je pense ? »

Le plus jeune émit un petit rire en posant sa question, ce qui réussit à arracher un léger sourire au mannequin. Le serveur arriva, déposa la commande des deux premiers et prit celle de Sungjong. Quand il eut ramené le thé, Sungjong commença.

« _Bien, tout d'abord, j'aimerais vous demander, si vous ne deviez vous vêtir qu'en une seule marque, laquelle choisiriez-vous ? »

Sungyeol plissa les sourcils. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre, surtout que c'était la première fois qu'on lui posait une question pareille.

« _Et bien… J'avoue que je ne me suis jamais trop posé la question, j'aime assez le mélange. Mais si je devais vraiment faire ce choix, je pense que je choisirais Midnight Sun, du créateur Jang Woobin.

_Je vois, ce sont des vêtements qui peuvent se poster aussi bien dehors qu'en société. Pour quel créateur avez-vous fait le plus de défilés jusqu'à maintenant ?

_Je pense que c'est Park Yongin. J'ai dû en faire six.

_Appréciez-vous autant ce qu'il fait, où est-ce parce qu'il tient à vous comme modèle ?

_Les deux je pense, sourit de nouveau Sungyeol.

_Un question un peu plus personnelle maintenant, quel est le défilé dont vous avez le meilleur souvenir ?

_Sans hésitation, celui de Jang Woobin, avec la collection automne-hiver.

_Je vois, je vous ai trouvé particulièrement éblouissant ce jour-là, les vêtements de vous allaient à merveille.

_Vous me flattez. »

Sungyeol rit légèrement et baissa la tête.

« _Je suis sincère. Bon, une dernière question et je vous laisse tranquille, pensez-vous à faire vous-même votre propre ligne de vêtements ?

_Ce n'est pas d'actualité mais la chose pourrait bien se présenter un jour. »

Sur cette phrase énigmatique de Sungyeol, Sungjong éteignit son dictaphone.

« _Je vous remercie pour cette interview, c'est un plaisir d'avoir pu travailler avec vous.

_Moi de même, mon opinion sur les journalistes de mode vient de de changer grâce à vous.

_Ah bon ? Tant mieux alors ! Sourit Sungjong. »

Il but rapidement son thé qui avait eu le temps de refroidir, remballa ses affaires et déposa de quoi payer les consommations.

« _C'est pour moi. Par contre, excusez-moi mais on m'attend ailleurs. Bonne fin de journée ! »

Sungjong s'inclina une dernière fois devant eux et sortit rapidement du café, se prenant une bourrasque de vent.

Le manager regarda Sungyeol, dont le regard était encore fixé sur la porte d'où venait de sortir le journaliste.

« _Alors ? Demanda-t-il soudain.

_Alors quoi ? Répéta Sungyeol, cessant de fixer la porte

_Alors, il t'a surpris non ?

_Pour m'avoir surpris, ça c'est sûr ! Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça, avoua le mannequin.

_J'ai accepté cette interview uniquement parce que c'est, comme il l'a dit, pour un magazine destiné à la mode, et non aux ragots. J'étais presque sûr qu'il te poserait des questions plus centrées sur ton métier que sur ta vie.

_Merci Hyung, c'est gentil. Au fait, tu sais quand sortiras l'interview ?

_Ils nous enverrons un exemplaire, mais non je ne sais pas. Dans le courant du mois je suppose. »

Sungyeol regarda le fond de son café pensivement. Il s'était dit qu'un jour, Myungsoo se manifesterait. Il avait vu un kiosque à journaux récemment, et il faisait la couverture de plusieurs magazines. L'autre ne pouvait pas l'avoir loupé. Mais alors pourquoi ne faisait-il rien ? S'il avait pu, Sungyeol l'aurait contacté, mais il n'avait même pas la moindre idée de ce que Myungsoo avait pu faire après que lui soit parti pour Séoul. Est-ce qu'il était même encore en Corée… ?

Environ trois semaines plus tard, Sungyeol reçut une grosse enveloppe. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit le fameux magazine Reflet de mode, où était publiée son interview. Une note avait été collée sur la couverture.

« J'espère que ce magazine vous plaira. J'ai été très honoré de pouvoir vous rencontrer, au plaisir de retravailler avec vous un jour.

_Lee Sungjong_ »

Sungyeol émit un petit rire. Ce Sungjong parlait vraiment respectueusement, ça changeait des autres journalistes qui se sentaient supérieurs sous prétexte qu'avec une simple rumeur infondée, ils pouvaient nuire à sa réputation. Le jeune homme s'installa dans son canapé et s'absorba dans la lecture des articles. Il n'entendit pas son manager rentrer et il sursauta quand il le vit enfin, debout en face de lui.

« _Hyung, tu m'as fait peur ! Reprocha-t-il.

_Ce magazine est intéressant ?

_Oui, assez. Il y a de bonnes choses.

_Tant mieux.

_Au fait, Hyung…

_Oui ?

_Tu n'aurais pas, par hasard, le numéro de portable du journaliste, Lee Sungjong ? »

Le manager regarda Sungyeol comme s'il venait de proférer une absurdité monstre. Il toussa pour se donner une contenance.

« _Euh, je dois avoir sa carte, mais pourquoi ça ? Réussit-il à dire au bout d'un moment.

_J'aimerais bien discuter avec lui, hors cadre boulot.

_De mode ?

_Non de pêche à la ligne, marmonna Sungyeol.

_Je ne sais pas, mais j'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me demandes quelque chose comme ça. Fais attention tout de même, il a beau être professionnel, il reste journaliste.

_Oui, je ferais attention à ce que je dis, grogna Sungyeol d'un air ennuyé. »

Le manager chercha quelques instants dans son portefeuille et tendit la carte à Sungyeol une fois qu'il l'eut trouvée.

« _Merci ! »

Sungyeol prit la carte et tapa rapidement le numéro dans son téléphone. Il écrivit un court message qu'il envoya, posant ensuite son portable sur le coussin du canapé.

« _Tu voulais quelque chose Hyung ?

_Non, pas spécialement. Je voulais juste savoir si tu étais en forme.

_Je vais bien, je suis prêt pour le défilé de ce week-end, affirma le mannequin

_Tant mieux, parce qu'on ne peut pas se permettre une erreur, l'avertit une fois de plus son manager

_Je sais.

Le plus âgé hocha la tête et souhaita une bonne soirée à son protégé avant de sortir pour rentrer chez lui.

Sungyeol reçut une réponse rapidement de la part de Sungjong et ils passèrent la soirée à discuter par messages, discutant de mode, leur passion commune, et partageant quelques anecdotes plus personnelles.

**xxx**

_Séoul, 2008_

Sungjong tapait nerveusement sur les touches de son téléphone, s'énervant en voyant que son message ne voulait rien dire. Il ne pouvait décemment se contenter de lui reprocher sa décision… Il devait peut-être essayer de le convaincre qu'il faisait fausse route. S'il l'appelait il sentait qu'il ne lui laisserait pas en placer une, mais il avait quand même besoin d'informations. Qu'est-ce qui avait poussé Sungyeol à annoncer publiquement que sa carrière de mannequin était terminée ?

Sungjong finit par envoyer le message, même s'il n'était pas parfait, l'idée était là. La réponse lui parvint bientôt : le portable de Sungyeol était éteint. Il aurait dû s'en douter…

D'énervement, il lança son portable dans la chambre, sortant de la pièce en claquant la porte. Il enfila sa veste, récupéra ses clefs et sortit de chez lui. Il marcha jusqu'à l'arrêt de tramway le plus proche, et attendit que la rame arrive. Il n'avait pas le courage d'aller chez Myungsoo à pieds, même si ce n'était qu'à trois stations. Une fois au bon endroit, il descendit et se dirigea vers l'immeuble ou habitait son ami. Il grimpa lestement les trois étages, et toqua. Même s'il avait une clé, ça ne lui servirait à rien si Myungsoo n'était pas là. La porte s'ouvrit au bout de quelques bonnes minutes, dévoilant un Myungsoo pâle comme un linge et pas stable sur ses jambes. Le voyant comme ça, Sungjong en oublia presque le motif de sa visite.

« _Omo Hyung, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? S'enquit-il, choqué.

_Rien de bien grave. Entre, l'invita-t-il en essayant de sourire pour le rassurer.

Le propriétaire des lieux s'écarta pour laisser entrer son ami. Il referma la porte tandis que Sungjong retirait ses chaussures pour aller dans le salon.

« _Tu es malade ?

_Je ne sais pas…

_Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? Tu as vu ton état ?

_J'suis juste en manque de sommeil, c'est tout.

_Je n'en suis pas convaincu… »

Myungsoo haussa les épaules. Il donnait vraiment une impression de zombie.

« _Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? S'enquit-il en s'installant dans un fauteuil, en désignant un autre de la main pour inviter Sungjong à s'y assoir. »

_C'était pas important, avoua le plus jeune en s'asseyant.

_Mais t'es venu quand même…

Sungjong soupira.

« _Tu as dû apprendre que le mannequin Lee Sungyeol a décidé d'arrêter ?

Myungsoo marmonna.

« _Oui, je l'ai appris…

_J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi, mais il a éteint son portable. »

L'expression de surprise de Myungsoo fut telle que Sungjong se demanda s'il n'avait pas dit une bêtise par mégarde.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_Tu… Tu communiques avec lui ? Bégaya Myungsoo, incapable de prononcer autre chose.

_En temps normal oui, pourquoi ? Tu es un de ses fanboys ? Rit un peu Sungjong. »

Myungsoo se tassa un peu plus dans son fauteuil, se passant la main sur le visage d'un air las.

« _Pas vraiment, non. Juste que je le connais personnellement depuis longtemps, lâcha-t-il doucement. »

_Longtemps comment ?

_Plus ou moins vingt-sept ans… Répondit Myungsoo comme s'il s'agissait d'une banalité. »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Sungjong d'être choqué.

« _Tu veux dire que… Tu es ami d'enfance avec Lee Sungyeol ?! S'écria-t-il.

_Depuis le temps qu'on n'a pas parlé, je ne sais pas si on est encore des amis mais bon…

_Je le connais depuis quelques temps, je t'ai déjà parlé de lui en plus. Tu fais si peu attention à ce que je te dis ? Grogna soudain Sungjong, un peu vexé. »

Myungsoo ne prit pas la peine de répondre. A vrai dire, il n'écoutait déjà plus. Il avait retrouvé une piste inespérée de reprendre contact avec lui. Allait-il en profiter ? Allait-il continuer à vivre comme si de rien n'était ?

Que ressentait-il à cet instant ?

Un peu de colère quand même. Pourquoi maintenant, alors que tout allait bien ?

Sungjong agita la main devant le visage de Myungsoo pour le faire reprendre contact avec la réalité.

« _Hyung, tu crois que si tu parles à Sungyeol il acceptera de revenir sur sa décision ?

_Je ne penses pas, Jongie. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis presque neuf ans…

_Mais c'est quand même dingue ça ! Vous habitez la même ville, et vous ne faites rien pour vous retrouver ?

_A ce que je sache, il n'a jamais cherché à avoir de mes nouvelles, alors qu'il pouvait toujours contacter mes parents. »

Sungjong soupira.

« _Bandes de têtes de mules. »

Sur cette éclatante preuve d'amitié, Sungjong se releva et partit dans l'entrée remettre ses chaussures. Juste avant de sortir, il lança, assez fort pour que Myungsoo l'entende du salon :

« _Je te préviens, si tu es encore dans cet état-là après-demain, je t'emmène chez le médecin, de gré ou de force. »

La porte claqua, il était quand même énervé. Myungsoo s'allongea un peu plus dans son fauteuil, cherchant une position plus confortable pour oublier ses maux de ventre. Comment avait-il pu zapper que Sungjong était en relation presque intime avec Sungyeol depuis l'interview, qu'il avait lue, bien entendu ?

**xxx**

_Séoul, 2009_

Sungyeol écoutait son téléphone sonner, se demandant s'il devait répondre ou non. Il finit par le faire, soupirant à l'avance.

« _Oui YeoNa ?

_Dis, j'ai encore oublié le nom du studio où je dois aller aujourd'hui…

_Tu le fais exprès ?

_Non, mais aussi t'es sensé être avec moi !

_Je te rappelle aimablement que tu m'as envoyé balader, sous prétexte que tu pouvais t'en sortir seule.

_Je retire ce que j'ai dit, voilà t'es content ?

_Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu changes d'avis vingt fois par jour ? Ne bouge pas, j'arrive. »

Sungyeol raccrocha rapidement, se dépêchant de rejoindre l'appartement de la jeune fille. Par moment il se demandait pourquoi il était passé de mannequin à manager… YeoNa était très prometteuse, mais elle était difficile à suivre et à cadrer. L'un comme l'autre, dans leur domaine, ils débutaient.

Pendant qu'il était sur le chemin, Sungyeol reçut un autre appel. Celui-ci lui fit un peu plus plaisir quand même.

« _Allo?

_Yeollie, je finis à dix-sept heures aujourd'hui, tu pourras venir me chercher ?

_Yeona a encore changé d'avis, j'te jure que je vais finir par m'énerver. Mais je serais là, ne t'inquiète pas, continua Sungyeol d'une voix radoucie.

_Pauvre enfant, être sous l'autorité d'un homme comme toi… Rigola la voix féminine.

_Pauvre enfant… N'importe quoi. Bon, je suis désolé, je dois te laisser. On se voit tout à l'heure ! Lança tendrement l'ex-mannequin avant de raccrocher.

Il passa le reste de l'après-midi à se dépêcher, pour pouvoir aller chercher Jiyeon à temps. Il redéposa Yeona chez elle en vitesse avant de s'arrêter devant la fac où travaillait sa compagne. Elle l'attendait, assise sur les marches en pierre, ses affaires plaquées contre elle. Elle était d'un an plus jeune que Sungyeol et enseignait l'histoire de la mode dans cette fac spécialisé dans la mode et le stylisme. Ils s'étaient rencontrés sur un shooting, alors que Sungyeol posait et qu'elle accompagnait une amie styliste. Ils avaient mis du temps à se rapprocher, mais depuis peu, ils sortaient ensemble.

Ils n'en étaient pas encore au stade de partager le même appartement, mais ils étaient souvent l'un chez l'autre. Sungyeol descendit de la voiture et s'approcha d'elle, l'enlaça tendrement. Elle se laissa aller contre lui, respirant cette odeur qui lui avait manqué. Elle était gentille, et il aimait beaucoup passer du temps avec elle, ça lui changeait les idées.

« _Tu as passé une bonne journée ? Lui demanda-t-il quand ils se furent séparés.

_Plutôt bonne, et toi ? Yeona a encore fait des siennes apparemment ?

_Elle n'a aucune idée des responsabilités que j'ai envers elle… Enfin, elle finira par s'assagir, je l'espère. »

La jeune femme lui sourit doucement avant de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes, dans un baiser léger comme l'air.

**xxx**

_Séoul, 2010_

Myungsoo lu rapidement la note que Sungjong avait collé sur son frigo. Sans doute était-il passé alors qu'il dormait encore. Il ne l'avait absolument pas entendu.

« Hey Hyung, je suis juste passé récupérer mon appareil photo, j'en ai besoin aujourd'hui. C'est ton jour de congé non ? Profite bien ! :3 »

Il sourit légèrement en se passant la main dans les cheveux pour essayer de les dominer un peu. Il avisa son portable qui vibrait, indicateur de message non lu. Il avait beau être en repos ce jeudi, le sms était d'ordre professionnel. Une nouvelle demande d'interview, une jeune chanteuse dont les débuts étaient prometteurs. Monsieur Park voulait qu'ils soient les premiers sur le coup et lui demandait d'être rapide. Ils avaient quand même le temps, la plupart des magazines étaient encore en congés de début d'année. Myungsoo râla un peu, mais, après tout, ce n'était qu'une journée de congé perdue.

Il fit rapidement des recherches, passant au bureau en fin de matinée pour demander à une secrétaire de prendre contact avec le manager de la jeune fille. Il fut tout de même étonné que sa requête soit acceptée aussi rapidement, mais il ne posa pas de questions et nota l'heure et le lieu de rendez-vous. S'il se dépêchait après l'interview, l'article pourrait être bouclé d'ici trois jours maximum. Ce qui rentrait dans les critères de rapidité de Monsieur Park. Heureusement.

Le rendez-vous devait avoir lieu dans un quartier qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout et même s'il faisait toujours autant confiance à son sens de l'orientation, il préféra s'y rendre à l'avance, pour repérer les lieux. Ce n'était qu'à une demi-heure de son domicile. Il fut étonné que ce ne soit pas dans un lieu couvert, même s'il ne neigeait pas, le vent était quand même assez frisquet.

Le lendemain, Myungsoo arriva un peu en avance sur les lieux du rendez-vous. Le manager avait choisi un parc, au bord d'un lac. Le cadre était tout à fait agréable, et le givre rendait l'endroit un peu féérique. Myungsoo en profita pour prendre quelques photos en les attendant. Il les vit arriver de loin, le manager en noir, manteau épais, et elle, avec une cape pâle et des caches-oreilles roses, ses longs cheveux châtains clairs volant derrière elle. Ils formaient un contraste saisissant, surtout qu'elle était menue autant qu'il était grand.

Ils étaient à une dizaine de mètres quand Myungsoo croisa le regard du manager. Il ressentit une profonde surprise mais essaya de n'en laisser rien paraître. Il sourit aux deux arrivants, s'inclinant légèrement devant eux. Sungyeol rendit son sourire au journaliste, engagea la conversation.

« _Je dois avouer que votre demande m'a un peu surpris, je ne m'attendais pas à avoir de demande d'interview aussitôt.

_Yeona fascine déjà beaucoup de monde, vous savez. »

La jeune fille regarda Myungsoo, les yeux grands ouverts.

« _Allons-nous installer là-bas ! Proposa le manager. »

Une fois tous les trois assis sur des bancs en pierre, la conversation repris.

« _Pouvez-vous nous donner votre nom s'il vous plait ?

_Myungsoo. Kim Myungsoo. »

Il éprouva une certaine joie à voir l'expression étrange de Sungyeol, mêlant incompréhension, doute, surprise et inquiétude. Lui avait compris depuis le départ qui il avait en face de lui et avait réussi à contrôler ses émotions, même si son cœur battait la chamade à cet instant précis.

« _Très bien, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, je vais commencer les questions. Ce sont les internautes qui ont proposés ces questions sur internet, même si nous avons quand même effectué une sélection. »

Yeona hocha la tête, quand même un peu stressée pour sa première interview. Et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sungyeol avait une mine si sombre.

L'interview se passa bien, et toucha à sa fin. Myungsoo prit quelques clichés de Yeona seule, et accompagnée de son manager. Il les remercia et quitta les lieux le premier, tant son esprit était confus. Il avait bien vu que Sungyeol avait eu beaucoup de mal à rester neutre. Il savait qu'il avait compris, les preuves étaient là. Quant à lui, le fait de le revoir dans ces circonstances après onze ans, l'avait aussi remué. Il avait joué l'ignorant, comme s'il n'avait pas reconnu Sungyeol. Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas, il avait agi naturellement, comme son instinct le lui dictait. Et jusqu'ici son instinct ne l'avait jamais trompé. Mais maintenant, qu'allait-il se passer pour eux ?

Myungsoo avait bouclé son article en un temps record et l'avait envoyé à la rédaction. Il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un, mais qui ? Sungjong était parti à Londres depuis une semaine… Il avait même dû passer le Nouvel An là-bas. Et Sungyeol, ce n'était pas envisageable…

Dans les jours qui suivirent, il fut incapable de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. C'est dans un état de larve amorphe et plaintive que le trouva Sungjong quand il rentra de son voyage.

« _Et bien, on dirait que je t'ai manqué. L'année commence bien ! S'amusa Sungjong, se doutant tout de même qu'il n'était pas la cause de la passivité de son ami. »

Du moins pas entièrement.

« _Pff… Se contenta de répondre Myungsoo en se retournant dans le fauteuil où il était affalé, pas très loquace.

_Alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? S'enquit le plus jeune.

_J'ai revu Sungyeol… »

Sungjong ne parut même pas surpris.

« _Je sais ça, j'ai vu l'article.

_Ouais sauf qu'j'ai fait genre j'lai pas r'connu tu vois… Expliqua Myungsoo en avalant la moitié des syllabes. »

Il avait souvent tendance à parler de cette façon quand il était fatigué ou énervé.

« _Et lui ?

_Y m'a r'connu mais l'a rien dit, l'était juste surpris.

_Fait un effort, arrête de parler comme ça, je te jure que ne comprend rien ! S'énerva un peu Sungjong.

« _Genre tu comprends pas… »

Le plus jeune soupira distinctement.

« _A quoi ça va te mener de te lamenter comme une loque pendant des jours ? »

La comparaison sembla faire effet sur Myungsoo qui grogna distinctement avant de se relever.

« _Maintenant tu vas prendre une décision, que tu respecteras, quelle quelle soit. Donc, soit tu reprends contact avec lui, soit tu continues à vivre normalement, mais dans les deux cas tu assumes ton choix. Je sais que c'est difficile mais tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça indéfiniment.

_Facile à dire… j'fais comment moi… J'n'ai pas vu c'mec depuis genre onze ans, comment j'fais ? »

Sungjong s'approcha rapidement de Myungsoo, posa ses mains de part et d'autre de son corps et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Son cas était vraiment pire qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

« _Reprends-toi, franchement ! Quel âge tu as ? On dirait une lycéenne éplorée, partagée entre l'amour qu'elle porte à son meilleur ami et la fascination qu'elle ressent pour un nouveau venu terriblement canon.

_Abuses pas non plus, on n'est pas dans un shôjo… Soupira Myungsoo

_T'es plutôt du côté fascination ou du côté amour ? »

Myungsoo répondit quelque chose d'inaudible.

« _Pardon ? Demanda Sungjong

_Ni l'un ni l'autre j'te dis, la vie c'pas un conte de fée tout mignon tout rose.

_Pas besoin de tout ça pour être heureux, mais toi à l'évidence tu ne l'es pas. C'est qu'il te manque quelqu'un.

_Ouais bon, t'as finis Sherlock ?

_Étant donné les circonstances, je pense que tu n'as plus le choix, tu dois reprendre contact avec lui, lâcha Sungjong .

_D'où tu décides pour moi ?

_Faut bien que quelqu'un fasse le choix à ta place puisque tu n'as pas l'air décidé.

_Eh galère ! S'exclama l'aîné.

Myungsoo finit pourtant par accepter la possibilité que Sungjong ait peut-être raison. Mais ! Ce n'était pas à lui de faire le premier pas mais à Sungyeol, puisque lui n'était pas censé avoir reconnu l'autre. Sungjong, sentant qu'il ne pourrait de toute façon pas avoir gain de cause jusqu'au bout, céda, acceptant d'attendre que l'ex-mannequin se manifeste. Au pire, il suffirait de le booster un peu, discrètement.

Sungjong n'y pensait pas vraiment, mais la situation l'amusait assez.

Le lendemain, quand Myungsoo se leva, il vit qu'il avait un message. Son cœur commença à s'amuser quand il lut l'intitulé du sms.

**De : Sungyeol**

« Salut Myungsoo, c'est Sungyeol. Je ne sais pas si tu m'as reconnu, je suis le manager de Yeona… »

En lisant, il eut l'impression que Sungyeol avait peut-être aussi peur que lui de reprendre contact. Tous les sentiments qu'il avait cadenassés quand le plus âgé était parti à Séoul refaisaient surface. Il mit du temps à écrire une réponse qui le satisfit.

**De : Myungsoo**

« Salut Sungyeol. Je suis désolé, je ne t'avais pas reconnu ! C'est dingue quand même ! »

Un mensonge dès le départ. Mais Dieu ne pourrait pas lui en tenir rigueur, non ?

**De : Sungyeol**

« Tu n'as pas changé, toujours autant de problème pour reconnaître les gens »

**De : Myungsoo**

« En même temps, vu le temps pendant lequel on ne s'est pas vus… »

**De : Sungyeol**

« Tu as raison »

La conversation maladroite s'arrêta là, Myungsoo ne sachant pas très bien quoi répondre ensuite. Mais quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, il reçut de nouveau un message.

**De : Sungyeol**

« Et sinon, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? »

La question basique…

**De : Myungsoo**

« Je suis journaliste, je suis généralement chargé d'interviewer des idoles pour des magazines »

**De : Sungyeol**

« Tu vis seul ? »

**De : Myungsoo**

« Oui. Et toi ? »

**De : Sungyeol**

« J'ai été mannequin pendant un moment, mais j'ai quitté ce domaine, et maintenant je suis le manager de Yeona. »

**De : Myungsoo**

« Pourquoi as-tu arrêté le mannequinat ? Ça te plaisait non ? »

**De : Sungyeol**

« J'en avais un peu marre… Et puis quand tu prends un peu d'âge, tu es moins demandé »

**De : Myungsoo**

« Tu es avec quelqu'un ? »

**De : Sungyeol**

« Oui… Je l'ai rencontrée il y a quelques années, et on est ensemble depuis six mois. Elle s'appelle Jiyeon. »

Explosion. Désillusion.

**De : Myungsoo**

« Tu as finis par trouver l'amour »

**De : Sungyeol**

« Tu trouveras aussi, j'en suis sûr ! »

**De : Myungsoo**

« Si j'en avais envie, peut-être que je trouverais… »

**De : Sungyeol**

« Tu ne trouves pas ça pesant d'être seul ? »

**De : Myungsoo**

« Non, j'ai un ami avec qui je passe pas mal de temps, et sinon je bosse »

**De : Sungyeol**

« Tu as toujours été quelqu'un de sérieux, plus que moi en tout cas »

**De : Myungsoo**

« Ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal d'être un peu insouciant »

En son for intérieur, Myungsoo pensait que la conversation allait naturellement dévier sur des sujets moins plaisant. Remuer le passé.

**De : Sungyeol**

« Tu as laissé une grande impression à Yeona au fait. »

**De : Myungsoo**

« Ah oui ? »

Myungsoo regarda dehors, il faisait nuit. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que le jour déclinait aussi vite. Parler avec Sungyeol le divertissait.

**De : Sungyeol**

« Oui. Tu as toujours fait pas mal d'effet aux filles, quand tu voulais bien sourire »

Et voilà, la bombe à retardement… Passé refoulé.

**De : Myungsoo**

« Je n'étais pas un tombeur comme toi »

**De : Sungyeol**

« Tombeur, c'est vite dit non ? J'ai dragué quelques filles… »

**De : Myungsoo**

« Ahem… »

**De : Sungyeol**

« Oui, bon, ok. Un paquet… »

**De : Myungsoo**

« Plus réaliste déjà. »

**De : Sungyeol**

« C'était bien la peine, je ne me souviens même pas du prénom de la dernière »

Myungsoo s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte, l'esprit un peu apaisé par sa conversation en cours, même si subsistait le stress : comment cette histoire allait-elle se finir ?

**xxx**

_Séoul, 2012_

« _Myungsoo… »

Sungjong soupira en voyant son aîné endormi avec son ordinateur allumé, au milieu de papiers en tout genre étalés sur le lit. Il était dix heures du matin, et Myungsoo devait probablement s'être endormi peu de temps avant qu'il n'arrive chez lui. Il mit l'ordinateur portable en veille avant de le poser délicatement sur le bureau. Il ne toucha pas aux papiers, mais recouvrit l'endormi avec une couverture. Il sortit de la chambre tranquillement.

Deux ans qu'il avait convaincu Myungsoo de reprendre contact avec Sungyeol. Maintenant il se demandait si son idée avait vraiment aidé son aîné… En ce moment il était complètement à l'ouest, travaillant la nuit et dormant la journée. Il était venu car Sungyeol s'inquiétait pour lui. Sungjong comprit pourquoi en voyant le téléphone de Myungsoo sous la table du salon, éteint.

Il gardait toujours un œil sur les deux amis d'enfance et quelque chose le frappait. Quand Myungsoo parlait de Sungyeol, il donnait l'impression de vouloir retourner en arrière pour revenir sur ses choix, forme de nostalgie. Mais il ne faisait rien pour se rapprocher de Sungyeol. Quand celui-ci parlait de Myungsoo, il était déçu que l'autre manifeste aussi peu d'attention à son égard. Et il essayait tout de même de se rapprocher de lui.

Que ressentaient-ils l'un envers l'autre ? De l'amitié ? Quelque chose de plus intense que ça ?

Sungjong décida de leur poser la question directement.

Il attendit que Myungsoo se réveille, bien évidemment. Mais il aurait peut-être dû attendre qu'il soit BIEN réveillé… Myungsoo le regarda comme s'il venait de lui annoncer que des licornes vertes allaient venir pour l'emmener sur leur planète. Rose, et avec des maisons en pain d'épices.

« _Pourquoi maintenant ? Enfin, pourquoi cette question dès le matin ?

_Il est quatorze heures, Hyung, soupira Sungjong.

_Le matin c'est relatif, rétorqua Myungsoo.

_Répond plutôt à ma question au lieu de philosopher.

_C'était quoi déjà ?

_Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour Sungyeol ? Répéta Sungjong.

_C'est une question piège c'est ça ? S'inquiéta faussement le plus âgé.

_Y'a pas de piège, je veux juste que tu sois sincère. »

Myungsoo laissa tomber son ton ironique utilisé pour cacher sa gêne

« _Que veux-tu que je ressente pour lui ? J'ai passé toute mon enfance avec lui, je n'ai jamais pu faire confiance à quelqu'un d'autre avant de te rencontrer, je le hais pour ne pas m'avoir attendu, je lui en veux d'avoir oublié notre relation… Mais à côté de ça… »

Myungsoo s'interrompu, cherchant ses mots.

« _C'est ton…

_Premier amour, oui, le coupa doucement Myungsoo. »

Sungjong regarda son Hyung dans les yeux, perturbé par le ton de sa voix.

« _Mais un premier amour n'est qu'un souvenir que l'on chérit, ou que l'on enterre au plus profond de son cœur. L'amour est une illusion, il faut le savoir, poursuivit Myungsoo de la même voix calme, comme lointaine.

Sungjong continuait de le fixer, interdit.

« _Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas le revoir. Je lui en voulais déjà assez d'avoir bouleversé ma vie, je n'avais pas besoin qu'il soit toujours prêt de moi, si proche mais si inaccessible.

_Pourquoi tu ne lui en as jamais parlé ? »

Myungsoo eut un rire sans joie.

« _Il t'a déjà parlé de ses conquêtes ? Pour lui, il n'y a que les filles qui comptent ! Tu as bien vu, il est incapable de se rendre compte de ce que je ressens pour lui depuis toutes ces années ! »

Sungjong soupira tristement.

« _L'histoire ne se termine pas toujours bien, c'est comme ça…

_L'histoire n'est pas terminée, Hyung. Tu verras. »

**xxx**

_Séoul, 2013_

Les néons colorés de la rue piétonne éclairaient les nombreux passants, malgré la nuit tombée. Il était déjà une heure et demie du matin, mais c'était de toute façon dans ces heures-ci que l'endroit était le plus fréquenté. Pourquoi ? Parce que cette rue des profondeurs de la capitale sud-coréenne était dédiée aux plaisirs de la nuit : bars, discothèques, love hôtels… Les façades de certains bâtiments, très colorées et illuminées, interpellaient l'œil de la foule, de la musique s'échappait de certaines boîtes de nuits… Le tout étant à la fois agressif pour les yeux et les oreilles. Mais après tout, ceux qui étaient là l'avaient choisi.

Dans un des bars à la devanture enfumée par les cigarettes, un homme d'une trentaine d'années se trouvait assis à une table, seul. Devant lui, un cocktail coloré. Il semblait attendre quelqu'un en jouant distraitement avec la paille à forme bizarre dans son verre d'alcool. Il portait un pantacourt de toile beige et un marcel de couleur ocre. Il avait l'air tendu, et fatigué.

Il venait juste de rentrer en Corée, après un périple d'un an dans différents pays. Il appréhendait la rencontre qui allait suivre.

Il releva la tête quand un homme d'environ son âge passa près de lui, s'installa sur la chaise libre en face. Le plus âgé sourit doucement. Il posa sa veste sur le dossier de la chaise et appuya ses coudes sur la table, appuyant sa tête dedans, regardant presque tendrement l'homme en face de lui.

« _Tu as maigris. Remarqua-t-il, étudiant attentivement la stature de son vis-à-vis. »

Le concerné haussa les épaules.

« _Ce sont des choses qui arrivent quand on n'a pas le temps d'y faire attention… »

Le plus grand se releva de sa chaise, suivit par les yeux de l'autre. Il s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça, le faisant sursauter.

« _Un an c'est énorme… Finit par lâcher Sungyeol.

_Ce ne sont que trois cent soixante-cinq jours. Si on n'y pense pas, ça passe vite. Répondit Myungsoo d'un ton las.

_Tu n'as pas pensé à moi cette année ?

_C'est pour ne plus penser à toi que je suis partis, rappela le plus jeune.

_Tu es cruel…

_Je ne suis pas sûr s'être le seul. »

Un silence un peu gênant s'installa après le reproche de Myungsoo.

« _Je t'avais promis de te retrouver, et de rester à tes côtés pour toujours, tu te souviens ? Demanda soudain Sungyeol, l'air plus sérieux.

_Si j'avais oublié on n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui… Mais après tout, ce n'était qu'une promesse de gamin… Lâcha Myungsoo, baissant les yeux. »

Sungyeol ne se laissa pas déstabiliser par la mauvaise volonté de Myungsoo.

« _Quatorze ans plus tard, je suis là pour tenir ma promesse.

Myungsoo releva les yeux vers lui. Dire qu'il était surpris était un euphémisme, même si Sungyeol le tenait dans ses bras depuis déjà un bon moment.

Sungyeol plongea son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis, et ce qu'il y vit le rassura. Il caressa doucement sa joue avec son pouce, en ne brisant pas le contact visuel.

Myungsoo ne savait pas quoi faire, la proximité l'empêchait de réfléchir. Ses pensées n'eurent plus aucun sens quand les lèvres de Sungyeol rejoignirent les siennes, se rencontrant pour la première fois de leur existence. Le toucher fut bref mais intense. Se séparant, ils se fixèrent, rougissant comme des adolescents.

« _Laisse-moi te dire quelque chose… Murmura doucement Sungyeol à l'oreille de Myungsoo. »

Celui-ci le regarda, attendant la suite.

« _On n'oublie jamais son premier amour. »

Le sourire qui fleurit sur les lèvres de Myungsoo à ce moment n'eut rien de forcé, il fut tout simplement éblouissant de bonheur, pur et sincère à la fois. Sungyeol le regarda tendrement en réponse.

« _Si tu savais combien de temps j'ai attendu cet instant… »

_« Le véritable amour ne s'essouffle pas avec les années, bien au contraire, il reste là, bien vivant, attendant patiemment son heure… »_

**Fin**

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu, autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire.


End file.
